


Baking Buns

by sweetpeaspodsquad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Really small mention of abortions. Blink and youll miss it, Southside's Gems, Sweet Pea's Pod Squad, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 09:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeaspodsquad/pseuds/sweetpeaspodsquad





	Baking Buns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kneeshee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/gifts).



Joaquin wasn’t expecting to walk into his sister’s room to find her crying on the floor of her bathroom. He rushed forward immediately to comfort her but paused slightly at all the little white sticks littering the floor.

“Saph,” he gently inquired as his arms wrapped around her. “Are you alright, mi hermana?”

She only shook harder in his arms, and Joaquin was immediately panicking. He wondered what was wrong with her. Was the Black Hodo targeting her again?

No, it couldn’t be. The police said that the northside janitor dude was dead. He shifted in his spot still holding his hysterically crying younger sister in his arms. His attention was drawn to one of the little white sticks he accidently jostled when noticed exactly what the test were.

Pregnancy test.

Joaquin is extremely good at English and he’s pretty sure that those test results have the word YES glaring up angrily at him. He only had one thought in mind to this unexpected assessment.

“I’m going to fucking kill Sweet Pea,” he snarled.

Sapphire wailed.

\--

_It was nearly six months after Sapphires run in with the Black Hood. Where she almost drowned in Sweetwater River from the weight of the various wounds on her body. But today, it was her birthday._

_June Ninth._

_And she would be damned if she let some freak with a bad mask keep her from enjoying herself. Especially since it was some sort of Christmas miracle that the man had died the same night of her welcome-home party. Guess the northsiders were good for something._

_Sapphire was standing on her bedroom’s balcony at Stone Manor enjoying a glass of wine. There was little wind blowing through the air, but it was still enough to make her nightgown flow softly around her. Her eyes stared into nothing as she faced the gardens of the property.  She couldn’t help but to continue think of the lush green field that’s continued to plague her mind every since the incident._

_She wasn’t in her thoughts long before a knock interrupter her thoughts. She turned to look at the door wondering if it were Toni or any of the other Gems that have since joined the Serpents._

_“Come in,” she called out and watched as the door cracked opened. She kept her face carefully blank at the sight of Sweet Pea peeking in. The boy was slightly dressed up for the party that their new friend Emilia begged her to have for the day._

_“You’re not dressed yet,” the boy stated as he made his way over to her. His eyes leisurely traveled down her figure before he looked back to her. He gave her that oh-so-beautiful smile that reminded her peaceful times._

_“I still have hours left until the party,” she replied waving his reply off, but stopped at the amuse look on his face._

_“The party starts in an hour, Princess,” Sweet Pea replied softly, and she froze. Her eyes widen in panic before she raised her glass and threw back her wine then slammed the glass down on her dresser. She pushed him out of the way before walking into her closet trying to figure out what she was going to wear. She was standing before the area where she held all her different outfits in the various hues of blue when a hand dropped in front of her gaze holding onto a black bodycon dress. She grabbed ahold of the dress and turned to see Sweet Pea holding onto her strappy blue heels._

_He smiled at her again before motioning for her to change as he walked back into her bedroom. She immediately walked over to the vanity and applied her makeup while also taking down the rollers in her hair letting her curls free. It was a struggled and she had to keep pausing to make sure she didn’t mess up her makeup, but she eventually got it. She brushed out her curls a little letting them bounce around her shoulders. She applied a fresh coat her signature blue lipstick as she slipped out of her nightgown and into the dress deciding to wait to ask Sweet Pea to zip her up. She sat down and carefully tied her heels on and slipped on a pair of diamond earrings. She placed her sapphire necklace around her neck and a couple of rings on her fingers._

_“Sweet Pea,” she called out as she stood before her mirror and barely had to wait a minute before she felt his unmistakable presence. “Can you zip me up?”_

_Her eyes flickered up to his she felt the cool press of his rings alongside her back as his fingers trailed across her skin before he reached for the zipper. The two of them didn’t break eye contact even as he took his sweet time slowly zipping up the dress. The air was heavy with tension between the two of them as they stood there for a few moments even as he long finished his actions. Her eyes caught on the movement of his tongue as it slipped out to lick his lips before darting away. A fire was burning under skin even when he stepped closer and placed his hands on her waist with one making its way further and further down her body._

_“Are you two ready,” the unmistakable voice of Emerald questioned and the two of them whipped around to stare at the girl. Sapphire swallowed thickly stepping away from Sweet Peas embrace and forcing a smile on her face._

_“Ready when you are, Ems,” she replied easily as she made her way over to her new gem sister. Emerald smiled brightly and looped her arm through Sapphire’s who chance a glance back to see Sweet Pea staring up at the ceiling before shaking his head and following them out._

_\--_

_The party had been going on for a few hours and she had just cut the cake. The giant number sixteen blinked and sparkled from its spot on the top tier. Her eyes slid over the tables of gifts that were overflowing and she huffed out a laugh as she saw everyone’s glances between the gifts and the extravagant ballroom. No doubt wondering if they got her a good gift, but not knowing that she’d love whatever is in there._

_She would usually be in the centerfold of the dancing teens enjoying herself, but she couldn’t see to bring herself to move her spot. Someone came to stand beside her and her gaze shifted from the crowd to the person now standing beside her. Her heart stuttered at the sight of Sweet Pea face still flushed from dancing and hair a little mussed from when some of the girls in the crowd tried to get a little too close._

_“Why aren’t you out enjoying the party,” he asked a little breathlessly. Sapphire turned back to the crowd and smiled again when she saw some of the boys throwing Emerald’s fearleaders into the air and catching them._

_“Who said I wasn’t,” she retorted looking back at him. He smiled brightly at her before grabbing her hands and pulling her towards the crowd. She laughed lightly allowing herself to be moved but stopping him right outside of the crowd. He wrapped his arms around her waist and the two started dancing to music playing in the background._

_I can swear, I can joke I say what's on my mind If I drink, if I smoke I keep up with the guys And you see me holding up my middle finger to the world Fuck your ribbons and your pearls 'Cause I'm not just a pretty girl_

_She sang along throwing her head back lightly as Sweet Pea picked her up and twirled her around to the tempo. She brought her head back forward and immediately made eye contact with Sweet Pea looking at her with the same soft expression that he had giving her for the pass few months._

_Her heart fluttered as he lowered her to the ground. He continued to move alongside the music, but she was beginning to have other thoughts in mind of what he could be moving his body to. She grabbed one of his hands and started pulling him away from the dance floor and towards one of the hidden doors of the room. She pushed him in and close the door behind them before continuing to lead them to her room._

_She could hear calling her name and questioning on where they were going, but she ignored him. It wasn’t long before they made it to her room and she pushes him in and slamming the door close behind them. She quickly locked the door before pressing Sweet Pea to the wall and kissing him._

_She didn’t have a second to question if that was the right course of action before he was once again wrapping his arm tightly around her waist and kissing her back just as fiercely. His hand was pulling the zipper down on her dress until it fell down her body as his hand began to trace small circles in her skin._

_Sapphire didn’t seem to notice as she rips the shirt he was wearing open while simultaneously opening his jeans. She broke away from him with a gasp as he picked her up and moved over to her bed. He laid her down gently, but Sapphire paid no mind as she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to her. The two of them were kissing heatedly once again as he unstrapped her heels with one hand and keeping himself balanced up with his other hand._

_She threw her head back with a moan dancing on her tongue when he moved from her lips and latched onto to her neck and suck and tug and bite and nibble at the skin. His other hand moved back from her feet and teased at the bra on her chest before he ripped it off._

_She didn’t even have the mindset to be angry about it._

_He pulled back slightly to remove his shirt and jeans all the way leaving him in nothing but his underwear. His lips immediately went back to pepper her skin with kisses as his right hand made its way to her center. He traced his finger teasingly around her skin leaving a trail of excitement with each brush before he slowly pulled down her underwear._

_His finger eased its way in her and she internally winced at the sharp feeling of intrusion. Though it faded with each flick as his finger moved in and out of her drawing soft moans from her at every turn. His finger continued to brush lightly against her sweet spot and when she looked at Sweet Pea, she knew that it was intentional._

_She watched as his eyes trailed her body before stopping at the sight of one of the scars on her back peeking around her waist. A part of her wanted to sit up in shame of her body, but another part of her needed to know that he still accepted her despite her battle scars._

_He glanced up at her before he was leaning over and his tongue flickered over the skin before he nibbled at it. And she knew then that her body would littered with even more hickies than the ones on her neck._

_A moment passed when she felt him remove his finger and crawl back up her body. He removed his underwear as he fixed himself into position over her. The two of them trailed their eyes over the other’s face slowly before they made eye contact. He leaned down and kissed away her moans as he entered her filling her completely._

_His tongue pressed against her lips and she opened her mouth and the two of them fought for dominance as he moved thrusted gently against her. Sapphire’s eyes slipped closed at the sensual sensation of sex and intense feeling of his gaze on her body. His lips moved from her lips slowly before he went back to kissing alongside her neck._

_Moans and groans slipped from her mouth as he started to speed up his pace. Her hips met his for thrust for thrust. Her legs slipped around his waist pulling him in deeper drawing a groan out of him._

_So long. It had been so long since she had sex. So long since she was in such a familiar position with Sweet Pea._

_She was close, and she could feel it bubbling under her skin threatening to explode of her. Begging to overtake over into depths of uncharted ecstasy._

_“Cum for me, Princess,” he whispered into her ear as his finger once again found its way to her folds. She felt him softly tease the nub of her clitoris and the sensation was too much. She threw her back in a loud moan and tears pricked at her eyes at the strength of it. She could feel him nibbling at the base of her neck before he groaned out her name as his rhythm faltered heightening the feeling of her orgasm._

_“I love you, Sapphire.”_

_As her orgasm started to fade away and she began to bask in her afterglow, she only smiled not knowing what was to come from their actions._

\--

Sapphire stared blankly at the doctor and nurse at Riverdale’s hospital as they smiled brightly at her. Her gaze moved back to the little screen beside them and the four of them paused as the awkwardness made its way around the room.

“Ria,” FP asked, and she turned to look blankly at him before looking back at the doctor and nurse.

“I think your machine is broken,” she stated in monotone before snarling the last of her words. “Because there is no way in living hell that I am pregnant.”

FP stifled a laugh from his seat as Sapphire glared darkly into the souls of the doctors. “I demand a retest,” the girl stated fiercely.

“This is your third retest, Ria,” FP cut in. “You’re pregnant.”

She turned to him again and he reached out to pull her into a hug as tears welled up in her eyes. “I can’t be pregnant. I just can’t.”

He shushed her lightly as she cried into her shirt when the nurse piped up from her spot, “There are other options.”

Sapphire turned around with a growl tearing from her throat. “There are _no_ other options. Go away before I have you fired.”

The nurse tensed a little before scurrying out of the room and Sapphire was still glaring as a darkness poured of her slowly before disappearing quickly.

“I’m pregnant,” she whispered her hand touching her stomach. FP smiled softly at the sight. He always wanted a grandchild though he preferred if it were a later date. But beggars can’t be choosers. “I’m going to be a mommy.”

“You’re going to me a mommy, hija mía,” FP stated as the girl smiled through her tears though he could still see the absolute fear in them.

\--

Sapphire had been avoiding everyone for a month. Mainly because she didn’t want them to see the baby bump growing of her stomach and because she didn’t want them to see her cry when she opened the doors to her old nursery.

Her mother had once told her that it was tradition to reuse nursery for every baby in the house. She remembered being so confused on being told that because she was like seven, but she was glad to remember that detail.

She had the previous wallpaper stripped and anything everything resembling her old nursery stripped. The only thing she kept was her crib and mobile. She didn’t want to go with a preferred gender color but instead with a starry, galaxy theme wallpaper.

She had been shocked when she heard the doorbell to the manor echo throughout the building. She shared a glance with Joaquin wondering just who could be at the door before the two of them went down to answer it.

She peeked through the peephole to see the gems and the other boys outside the door before she was turning and rushing back out of the foyer dragging Joaquin with her. She was just going to pretend that she wasn’t there or that she was asleep.

Fuck, she knew she was going to have to hurry up and find a way to tell everyone.

And then it came to her.

\--

One week later, her friends tried again with her brother being on the other side of the door with them. She listened for the doorbell before pulling on the rope to twist the knob and open the door scurrying down the hallways before they could see her.

She ran into the camera room and watched as they all went to the boxes labeled with their names.

_Joaquin, brother, you’re great. Handsome. Smart. A real charmer. You’re so great, in fact, that we’ve been thinking a promotion is in order. Does uncle work for you?_

_Toni, a godmother is a special gift, one that provides the strength of family and the comfort of friendship._

_Fangs, I need an extra pair of hands to help me learn and grow. I think that yours would be the best ‘cause Mommy and Daddy told me so. Will you be my godfather?_

_Jughead, uncles are there to help the child get into mischief they haven’t thought of yet._

_Emerald, girls and boys can be fearleaders. Can you be my fear leading god mommy?_

_Camille, I know you’re still unsure of your place in the kingpin, but does being a godmother solidify your position for you?_

_Emilia, all princes and princesses need a fairy godmother. Will you be mine?_

_Jade, hey, I want luscious hair just like yours. What’s your secret? Mine is that you’re going to be a god mommy._

_Sweet Pea, how about you go look at the ballroom in the north wing?_

Each one of them read their cards and she was as everyone but Sweet Pea and Joaquin jaws drop in shock. Sapphire laughed a little before turning her attention turned to Sweet Pea walking towards the ballroom.

Baby mobiles hung from the ceilings. Pacifiers were styled to look like mistletoes. She watched as his eyes flickered at the letters on the floor.

D

A

D

D

Y

T

O

B

E

She held her breath as he walked into the room before she pressed the button to burst the giant balloon hanging from the ceiling. Small baby trinkets like mini rattles, mini pacifiers, mini bottles, mini booties, and mini strollers fell to the floor. A light flickered on and shined against the backwall lighting up the screen showing off the ultrasound.

_Congratulations, it’s a dad._

She watched as Sweet Pea’s jaw drop and a bubble of fear trembled within her. What if he didn’t want the baby?

Sapphire slowly walked out of the room with her dressing gown trailing behind her. She took her time towards the front and noticed that everyone else had followed Sweet Pea. She continued her way on to the ballroom steeling her nerves.

She was Sapphire Motherfucking Maria Stone. She could do this.

The soft click of her heels echoed around the quietness of the manor catching their attention. They all whipped around to look at her and the small bump protruding from her body. A soft smile was on her eyes as the girls and Fangs rushed forward.

“Oh, em gee,” Emilia squealed. “I’m going to be the best god mommy ever.”

The other girls scoffed, “I think not,” Toni laughed as her hands hovered over Sapphire’s belly. Though Sapphire wasn’t looking at any of them. Her eyes were on Sweet Pea who turned to stare at her in shock. His eyes had moved down to her belly and hadn’t strayed away not once.

“SP,” she called out and his eyes snapped to hers. A smile suddenly over took his face as he moved quickly to her side pushing the others away gently. He picked her up and spun her around.

“I’m going to be a dad,” he laughed, and her heart melted. She smiled brightly at him and he thought her smile was bright enough to light up the whole world. When he set her back down to her feet, he could only go:

“You know I’m kind of fond of the name Onyx,” he smirked knowing her love for people named after gemstones. “But I like Obsidian also.”


End file.
